Shura
= Shura = Hailing from the land of Carnage, a Shura is the title given to those whom have survived over 100 battles in those cursed lands. Shura very in shape, size, and personality, however all are ruthless battlers deep down inside. It is said that the lord of Terror, Baal is a Shura and it is how he attained his immense Strength. Role: A Shura is a master of combat. Most creatures never even hear of a Shura, let alone become one. They are mysterious and terrifying, leading battles across the netherworld. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Shura, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: any, Even a creature that cannot usually prestige into a class can become a Shura if it meets the requirements. Level Requirement Level 10 Feats: Diehard, Endurance, leadership, Great Fortitude, Toughness, Improved Toughness Special: Must have reincarnated at least twice, must have won at least 100 battles in the land of carnage, must have earned the Title of Shura from another Shura (By being granted it, or by killing it) Class Skills The Shura's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Perception (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Bluff (Cha), Any 4 skills of your choice, and Any two Martial Knowledge skills Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Shura prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Shura gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques/ Spells Readied: At every level a Shura gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in a previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. A Shura can choose to instead gain new spells as if it had leveled up in a new spell casting class instead if it would like. This choice is made at the beginning of every level. Maximum Carnage (Ex): A Shura has learned that to survive in the land of carnage, one must be able to fell the greatest foes and end battles swiftly. A number of times per day equal to the number of levels in Shura he possesses, the Shura can add 1 damage dice to his attack. This must be declared before the attack is made, and if the attack misses the use is wasted. At third, fifth, seventh, and ninth level, you can spend an additional use of Maximum carnage to add more damage dice to your damage roll. The damage dice added is the same kind of dice your weapon usually deals. This is not an action to use and can be applied to any attack roll, so long as you designate it before rolling. Technique Focus (Ex): A Shura becomes a master at performing martial techniques and can destroy all that oppose him with his abilities. A Humanoid Shura chooses a single weapon technique category from the list of weapon categories. All techniques with that weapon are treated as 1 level higher (Ignoring usual level maximums) and the save DC against that technique is 2 higher. The Shura also gains a +2 bonus to saving throws vs. techniques from that kind of weapon. A Monster Shura chooses a single level of monster techniques it can perform. All of it's techniques of that technique level are treated as 1 level higher (Ignoring usual level maximums) and the save DC against that technique is 2 higher. The Monster Shura also gains a +2 bonus to saving throws vs. techniques of that level from creatures of his kind. A Spellcasting Shura can choose to take Spell focus instead of Technique focus, instead working like the bonus feat Spell focus, however it stacks with the normal bonus feat. At levels 5, 7, and 9, you gain technique focus again. These must be selected for a different kind of weapon, different spell school, or different level of monster techniques. Threatening Presence (Su): A Shura's cold and powerful nature from existing within the Chaos of the battlefield and surviving in the Land of Carnage has given it a frightful Aura the likes of which most creatures can't even comprehend. Enemies that try to take a 5 foot step away, or withdraw from the Shura still provoke attacks of opportunity from it. In addition, all enemies within 30 feet of the Shura are considered to be in it's threatened space and must make concentration checks to cast spells or perform some actions. The Shura gains no additional attacks of opportunity nor any increased reach, it just threatens additional spaces. Undying Vigor (Ex): A Shura learns to keep fighting, even when she should have died long ago. A Shura becomes immune to bleed damage from being dropped below 0 hit points, and it does not die until it has been dropped to a negative amount of hit points equal to 2x it's constitution modifier. If it had an ability like this previously it becomes X3. Withstand (Ex): A Shura learns to stand and take it like the powerful beast it is. When A Shura successfully makes a save against a technique that allows a fortitude saving throw for half damage, the Shura instead takes nothing. A failed save still deals full damage. Technique Supremacy (Su): A Shura learns to rely on his techniques, but there is always one that he relies on the most. Choose a single technique you can perform, and it gains one of the following effects. This technique requires a dice roll for damage or healing it's die size increases by 1 step (D6 to D8). If the technique has a duration, it increases by 1 step (1 round becomes 1 minute, 1 round/level becomes 1 minute/level, 1 minute becomes 10 minutes, 10 minutes becomes 1 hour. Anything higher cannot be altered). If it is a technique that relies on a flat number of damage per level it increases by +2 per level. If none of the other effects can be applied, the technique can simply be used once per day without expending any magic energy. A Spell casting Shura can apply this to a spell instead. Aura of Carnage (Su) The Shura has won even more battles and is revered further within the land of carnage. Enemies within 30 feet of you take a -2 penalty to their attack rolls, armor class, and saving throws against you. Any creature with a rage ability, including yourself gains 1 additional round of rage while within 30 feet. In addition, creatures with knowledge Nobility/royalty must make a check against a DC: of 30 (-1 per Shura level to a minimum of DC 20). If they successfully make the check, they know who you are and take a further -2 penalty against you as they know of your brutal prowess. Shura's Toughness (Su) You have learned to protect yourself in your journeys and fear not when death deals it's hand. For every level in Shura you possess, you gain 2 hit points. In addition you gain an additional +2 hit points for every reincarnation Hit dice you possess. Land of Carnage (Su) You have become one with the land of carnage it's self and have mastered the very essences of the dark lands. For a number of rounds per day equal to your Shura level, you treat the area within 30 feet of you as difficult terrain. This is a swift action to activate and the rounds need not be consecutive. The ground and air (as well as water if there is any) are considered difficult and as such creatures with a fly speed less than Good cannot even fly while within 30 feet of you and those that do must make a fly check as if in Gale force winds to be able to move. You are unaffected by this terrain and the area moves with you. Rakshasa (Su) You have learned to outlast your enemies, and even the most basic of your attacks can fell an enemy in a single swipe. Those who survive find it more and more difficult to go on fighting. Once per day for every 2 Shura levels you possess, you can enter a Rakshasa mode as a free action. If you are a martial class, All of your normal attacks (Cannot be a part of a technique) force the enemy to make a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+Shura level+ ability modifier chosen upon reaching this level, or be fatigued for the rest of the encounter. If the creature fails the save and is struck again and fails it's save it becomes exhausted, if it is struck again after that the creature is exhausted and it fails it's saving throw, it is then considered helpless. This is not a sleep effect, and therefore works on creatures immune to sleep. Creatures immune to paralysis gain a +6 bonus to the save of the final ability. Each effect lasts 1 round. Alternatively the Shura can choose to not take the secondary effect after fatigued and can choose to prolong the fatigued effect by 1 round for every successful hit. A Magic based Shura instead gains the ability to apply the very same ability to any one spell it casts in that round. The effects are the same though they affect every creature in the area of the spell for 1 round. This must be declared before the attack is made. Mythic Champion (Su) Becoming a great master of the battlefield, You are known far and wide as a great master of battle. Upon attaining this level you gain one of the following abilities, the abilities are always active unless otherwise noted. A Shura without spells can only select from the Shura list, and a Shura with magic can only select from the Spell Casting Shura list. Shura Always a Chance (Ex) You don't automatically miss when you roll a 1 on an attack roll. Blowback (Ex) As a standard action, Three times per day you can make one melee or ranged attack at your full base attack bonus. If the attack hits, your foe is also knocked directly away from you a distance equal to 10 feet per Shura Level. If the foe strikes a solid object before reaching this distance, it takes 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage for every 10 feet it couldn't travel. If it strikes another creature, both it and the creature it strikes take half this damage. Ever Ready (Ex) Once per day, Whenever you make an attack of opportunity, you gain a bonus on the attack roll and damage roll equal to your Shura level until the end of the round. You can make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed, even if you don't have the Combat Reflexes feat. Impossible Speed (Ex) Your base land speed increases by 30 feet. In addition, once per day as a standard action, for 1 hour your base land speed increases by 10 feet per Shura level. Lesson Learned (Ex) Whenever you fail a saving throw against a supernatural or spell-like ability, you gain a +4 bonus on all further saving throws against that ability, including subsequent saves against an ongoing effect, or against the same effect produced by a different source or creature. This bonus lasts for a number of minutes equal to your Shura level. For example, if you fail a save against a demon's fireball spell-like ability, you gain this bonus against a fireball spell-like ability from any creature; if you fail a save against a blue dragon's electricity breath weapon, you gain this bonus against all blue dragon electricity breath weapons, but not against a black dragon's acid breath weapon or a gorgon's petrification breath weapon. If you fail another saving throw against the same ability, the duration of lesson learned resets but the bonus doesn't stack with itself. Limitless Range (Ex) Multiply the range increment on all of your ranged and thrown weapons by 5 feet, and these weapons no longer have a maximum range increment for you. You can throw any melee weapon as if it had a range increment of 20 feet—this increment isn't multiplied by 5, but the weapon doesn't have a maximum range increment. Punishing Blow (Ex) 3 times per day, Any opponent you hit with a melee or ranged attack loses the benefits of regeneration and fast healing for 1 round. In addition, if you score a critical hit against the target, it loses the benefit of its damage reduction for 1 round. A creature whose regeneration can't be suppressed or ignored (such as the tarrasque) is immune to this effect. Sniper's Riposte (Ex) You're an expert at defending yourself while aiming a ranged weapon. You don't provoke attacks of opportunity from making ranged attacks. As a swift action, once per day, you can negate the Stealth check penalty for sniping for 1 round. Spell Casting Shura Abundant Casting (Ex) Whenever you cast a spell that specifically targets a limited number of targets (such as “one creature/level” or “one or more creatures”), add 1/2 of your Shura Level to the number of targets the spell can affect. Alternatively, once per day when casting a spell that affects only one target (such as “one creature”) to have the spell affect an additional target. If the spell requires you to succeed at a melee touch attack, you must hold the charge in order to make a second touch attack. Arcane Endurance (Ex) Treat your caster level as 4 higher when determining the duration of spells you cast. This doesn't alter any other variable effects of the spell. Competent Caster (Ex) You automatically succeed at concentration checks to cast arcane or divine spells. You must choose whether this effects Arcane or Divine spells when this ability is selected. This ability doesn't apply to spells of the highest spell level you can cast. Deep Understanding (Ex) You automatically identify any arcane or divine spell cast within 60 feet of you if it's on your class's spell list and you're of a high enough level to cast it. Whenever you attempt to identify a non-artifact magic item using detect magic, you automatically learn its properties and command words in the first round of the spell (no Spellcraft roll needed), but you can't automatically determine whether it's cursed. Eldritch Breach (Su) You are adept at breaching magical defenses and overcoming resistance to your magic. When attempting a caster level check to dispel an effect, overcome spell resistance, or otherwise determine whether your magic affects a target (such as with knock or neutralize poison), roll twice and take the higher result. Elemental Bond (Su) You are connected to one of the elemental planes. Select one elemental plane: air, earth, fire, or water. Whenever you cast a spell with a descriptor matching that plane, add your Shura level to your caster level for that spell. You gain resistance 10 against an energy type associated with your chosen plane—electricity for air, acid for earth, fire for fire, and cold for water. This stacks with other energy resistances. Enduring Armor (Su) You are protected by armor made of force. This armor grants you an armor bonus to AC equal to 3 + 1/2 your Shura level. This ability is an abjuration effect with a spell level equal to 1/3 your Shura level. If this armor is dispelled or otherwise ended, you can reactivate it as a swift action. Flexible Counterspell (Su) Your Shura power enhances your ability to counter others' spells. As an immediate action, 3 times per day, you can attempt to counter a spell. This ability otherwise works like readying an action to counter a spell, except instead of using the exact spell or dispel magic, you can instead expend a spell or spell slot of a level equal to or higher than the target spell. Spellbane Counterstrike (Su) Once per day, With a quick sprint, you retaliate against the caster of a spell you countered. When you successfully counter a spell, you can move up to your speed as part of the counterspell action, as long as you end your movement with the target of the counterspell within melee reach. Your movement from this ability doesn't count toward your total movement for the round. If the target's casting would have provoked an attack of opportunity, you can immediately take an attack of opportunity against the target. Telekinetic Master (Su) You can use mage hand or open/close at will as a standard action, and you can affect unattended magical objects with mage hand. The weight limit for these abilities increases by 5 pounds per Shura Level. Treat your caster level as 2 levels higher when casting levitate, telekinesis, and similar spells.